


soft heart

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: greek au [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ancient Times, Angst, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Jackson is a Good Friend, M/M, bambam is aphrodite, based on icarus and apollo, daedalus is jinyoung's father, jaebum is apollo, jinyoung is icarus, jyp is zeus, light jinson, little drabble, mark is artemis, they all have the same powers as the gods, youngjae is hermes, youngjae is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: jaebum was the god of medicine, and he felt his immortal heart deflate as he was faced with something incurable-fate.





	soft heart

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble that i wrote a long time ago based on icarus and apollo (and poseidon)

**i.**

Jinyoung never took an interest in his fathers work, leaving his father obviously disappointed. From a young age, he had never walked towards his father with questions pertaining to what he was doing. In fact, Jinyoung was often in his own little world. 

Often he would sit on the shores of Crete, and watch the water, even at a young age. He found peace in it. And that day, he snuck out of his house, and made his way to the shores to lay in the sand.

That day, a man had been traveling through, and he stood at the shore, consumed in his own thoughts, yet the young boy had caught his attention. He was rather handsome. And oddly enough, he was the only mortal man on that entire shore that wasn't staring at the Sea Nymphs

Jaebum watched as the mortal had opened an eye and rose an eyebrow, "It's nice, isn't it?" 

"What is?" Jaebum questioned as the corners of his mouth rose up. 

"The sun, the warmth, the beach. It's comforting." 

Jaebum only nodded in agreement, "It is. Do you come out here often?" 

"I do," Jinyoung shifted under the mans gaze. Something about him was intimidating, yet he couldn't place why. 

"What is your name?" Jaebum tried again, only slightly desperate for a conversation to continue between the two.  
  
"Jinyoung," he did not do formalities.  
  
Jaebum rose his eyebrows realizing this, "Jinyoung?" the name sounded sweet on his lips. 

**ii.  
**

It was night, and Jinyoung managed to slip away from his father. It hadn't mattered anyways, he knew his father was immersed in his work. Sighing into the night, he stood there for a second, eyes closed as he listened to the loud sound of his father banging the materials around. But a new sound emerged, it was almost hard to hear and he had to strain his ears to listen. 

It was a lyre and someone singing. 

Without a second thought, Jinyoung began to chase after the sound, letting it grow louder as his father faded into the background. The closer he got, the more beautiful it had sounded.

As Jinyoung neared the clearing when the sound was coming from, his eyes widened. It was the stranger from the sea, but he was glowing gold. Jinyoung couldn't tell how long he stood there, forcibly silent as he watched and listened in utter awe.  
  
"Jinyoung."  
  
The voice called him out of his trance, and he realized that the singing had stopped and so had the music, and now the man was staring at him. Jinyoung was no idiot. He had now realized who this was, it was Jaebum. "I'm sorry-" 

"Do you play?" Jaebum interrupted as if he didn't care about an apology, the lyre being stroked underneath his hands, as he leaned is head against it and watched Jinyoung standing there. 

"No I do not." 

"Why?" Jaebum watched him very carefully, as if Jinyoung could do anything to a god.  
  
"I have never had the chance to be taught." 

"Come sit," Jaebum gestured for the boy to join him, and almost clumsily, Jinyoung made his way over. "Would you like to learn?"  
  
"Yes." 

**iii.**

Several nights had passed before Jinyoung could manage to sneak away from his father, but once he had, he practically raced back to the clearing that was so engraved in his mind. He was happy to see that the god was still there, absentmindedly plucked away at his lyre. 

"You return," he observed as he beckoned Jinyoung forward with a smile on his face. Jaebum sat Jinyoung down and positioned the lyre in front of him. "Now arms like this," he leaned over the boy to make sure his position was right. 

His hear was beating fast. Having the god of music leaning over him to teach him how to play the lyre made his stomach churn in anxiety. His hands were warm and it sent a spark racing through Jinyoung's bones, but it was comforting nonetheless. 

That repeated for awhile, Jaebum explaining and Jinyoung listening while watching Jaebum's face carefully, the way his eyes lit up as he spoke of the instrument. And Jaebum made for an amazing teacher. 

"Your father, he is a craftsman?" Jinyoung had nodded and Jaebum scrunched up his face and shook his head while tsking. "Do you want to hear some poetry?"  
  
Unable to say no, Jinyoung had nodded and let himself sit down and listen to each and every single one of Jaebum's words. 

That night he went home, his memory clinging to the words Jaebum had recited to him.

**iv.  
**

Jaebum had gone to the Crete shore yet again, only slightly disappointed that he did not see Jinyoung lying on the shore again. As he got closer however, he noticed dark black hair protruding from the sea. "Jinyoung?" 

Turning around, Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at hearing his name called. He was slightly surprised to see Jaebum standing there on the shore and watching him expectantly. "Hello," he called back, standing up as he let the water drop around him. 

Their eyes locked and Jaebum smiled and Jinyoung was swimming back to the shore to meet him. Once he got there, he sat next to Jaebum as he listened to the god speak, of poetry, music, of other gods. He was in the middle of a story about him and Youngjae, when he abruptly turned to Jinyoung.  
  
"Hmm?" Jinyoung hummed confused as to why the god had just stopped talking. 

Jaebum caressed the side of Jinyoung's face, a warm smile set across his lips, "You're beautiful, do you know that?" 

"I did not," Jinyoung admitted since he had never thought of himself as beautiful. That was a term associated with women, never with men. Yet, he never associated graceful with men either until he met Jaebum, yet Jaebum wasn't exactly a man, was he?"  
  
This wasn't the first time they have gotten close before, Jaebum had gotten rather close when teaching him the lyre, yet this was different. "Jae-" he went to speak, but then lips were on his. Warmth spread across his body, a fire in the pit of his stomach as he leaned into Jaebum's touch. 

Jinyoung thought of the concept, being the lover of a god, it sounded strange and was unheard of to him. It wasn't like Jinyoung was out for glory or wealth, that certainly wasn't it, and he didn't even want to become immortal. He simply wanted that comforting feeling of the sun beating down on his body, he wanted the feeling of the warm hands to caress his body. He wanted to feel love, not by the people, but only by Jaebum. 

**v.**

There was times when being an immortal was not as glamorous as some view it was, nor was everything as fun either. That morning as he rose the sun, his heart felt heavy. For as long as he could try, he had avoided Crete, wanting to stay away from the source of his newfound misery. But he had failed to do so, and found himself back on the island in a record time. 

Once there, just as expected, he had noticed the dark black hair, and beautiful brown eyes fall on him almost immediately. "Jaebum," he greeted.

Jabum sat in the sand next to him, a lyre in hand. "A gift," he very briefly explained as he offered it out to Jinyoung. 

As if it was the most fragile thing in the world, Jinyoung took it from him and cradled it close to his chest, "Why?" 

"It is your birthday, is it not?"  
  
It was indeed Jinyoung's birthday. He had still managed to sneak out of of his father's house in hopes that Jaebum would come around. "It is. How did you know?" 

Looking back to the sea, Jaebum spoke, his words coming out harsher than he intended. "I am a god." 

Jinyoung frowned as his shifted the lyre in his arms so that he could place a hand on Jaebum's shoulder, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

Jinyoung knew right away that Jaebum had been lying, it was quite obvious. He wasn't in his usual spirits. "Jaebum, what's wrong?" 

"You wouldn't understand," he denied Jinyoung as he turned his head away again, his jaw clenching. 

"You can talk to me about it you know." 

"Just leave it alone Jinyoung." 

"Why can't you just tell me?" Jinyoung was persistent, he wanted to know why Jaebum was acting so unusual, and more so he was concerned for him. 

"I said no." anger flashed behind the god's eye and with that, he was gone.

**iv.**

Jinyoung sat on the sea's edge, glad that it was night time. Sighing, he ran his left hand through the water. It was quiet and the wind had blew before stopping as soon as it began. Jinyoung had recognized that feeling, the power, grace, immortality- a god. 

"Jaebum?" he wearily called out. 

The small waves knocked against his hand that was still immersed in the water. It was as if the sea was laughing at him, mocking him for calling out Jaebum's name. Biting his lip, he turned his head to see the Nymphs down the shore that were all talking and giggling, but returned his gaze to the sea out of boredom. He knew now that it wasn't Jaebum. This happened often, this kind of exchange, words not always spoken, and he never has seen the god in person, not even once. It had been going on for a long time, he was only able to recognize it now due to being around Jaebum so often. 

The longer that he sat there, it made Jinyoung begin to realize how wrong he was to react like that during his last interaction with Jaebum. He had to realize that despite how much he wished it to not be so, there was a gigantic difference between them, and it was unfair and selfish for Jinyoung to demand to know. He was curious, to be honest, but he just did want to help Jaebum. 

The waves knocked against him again, and he sighed with a final smile to the sea. It was late, and he still needed to figure out a way to apologize to Jaebum. Usually one would sacrifice, but it  felt wrong to do so in this case. 

"Goodnight," he called out and with that he was walking away from the shore.

**vii.**

It may have seemed strange that Jinyoung had never prayed before. So he felt considerably awkward as he sat next to the lyre given to him from Jaebum. He didn't know where to even begin, whether to sacrifice something, or if there was something he needed to say. 

So he tried his best, and was surprised to see when he looked up that the god was staring down at him, face completely empty of anything. It had worked. 

Jaebum had went to speak, to tell Jinyoung that he did not wish to see him, but Jinyoung had risen a hand, symbolizing for Jaebum to not speak. In anger his nostrils flared at the gesture of utter disrespect. 

"I'm mortal, I am no god. I am a son of a craftsman that is locked up in hiding. I have nothing to offer you." Jaebum kept his mouth tightly shut as he let Jinyoung continue speaking. "But myself." 

The second that Jinyoung's cold hand made its way to Jaebum's face, he leaned in to the touch. And as soon as Jinyoung wrapped his arm around the god's shoulder, Jaebum merely sighed as he tiredly fell into his embrace, his head buried into Jinyoung's neck. 

Lightly, he peppered the exposed skin there with kisses as he let Jinyoung stroke his reddish hair. 

"Do you want to hear a poem?"

 **viii.**  
  
"I'm thousands of years older than you," Jaebum chuckled as he rolled his head to the side to stare into his dark eyes. 

There was a teasing grin on his face, "Yet you're maturity level is that of a mere child's." 

"Do you mean to verbally assault _me_? Jaebum? The God of the Sun, Medicine, Music-" 

With no real force, Jinyoung pushed at Jaebum's shoulder to cut off his dramatic speech. "Indeed, I do verbally assault you Jaebum." 

He huffed feigning anger at being cut off, "Well that is just not allowed my young mortal." 

Jinyoung leaned in, a challenging look behind his eyes as his voice dropped, "And what are you going to do about it?" 

For once, Jaebum was stunned and unsure of something to say, but he recovered himself as he flipped the two so that Jaebum was leaned over him, a finger tracing down Jinyoung's neck, to drop between the spot between his shoulder and neck, "I could mark you up and make you my best piece of work yet." 

He shivered as he let his arm wrap around Jaebum's shoulders, "Then why don't you?"

**ix.**

Jinyoung had never been too close to his father, and it was times like now when he utterly despised the man. He had managed to get both of them locked up. It was not even a day in and Jinyoung grew insanely bored, his only entertainment being reciting poems and stories to himself that Jaebum had told him. 

One afternoon, he sat there, playing the lyre, the song Jaebum had taught him. In the midst of his playing, he hadn't realizes that his father was there watching him with mild interest. 

"Since when could you play the lyre?" 

"Since I was taught." Jinyoung admitted as he turned to look out the window where a small amount of sunshine shone through. 

For several seconds, Daedalus only stared at his son, before turning and leaving him to play the instrument. Jinyoung continued to stare at the window as the light moved and danced around to the music. Smile, Jinyoung continued to pluck the strings, _Jaebum_.

 **x.  
**   
Jinyoung was not afraid to die. He knew either way death would come. However smart or talented his father may be, they could never successfully hide for long. They would be killed, or worse, locked up yet again. 

The wind blew cautiously as he went higher. _Jinyoung_...he knew what it was, a warning. The sun was burning him, but he ignored it, even this close he wasn't all too bothered.

"Jinyoung," his face, it was burning, a hand was touching him, the tone harsh, a harsh front that hid desperation and hurt behind it, "you fool."  
  
"Jaebum," he reached out as the wax melted down his back, it wasn't going to be long now. 

His tone was softer now as he stared at the boy before him, "Why?" 

"I love you."  
  
Taboo to say the least, cursed words. Yet the difference was obvious. How could a god love a mortal? How dare a mortal do anything but worship their gods? But Jinyoung had dared to. 

Jinyoung was not afraid to die, he was afraid of not living. Foolish indeed, but it had been worth it. He had been stupid though, for thinking the wings would last long at all. 

Jaebum was the god of medicine, and he felt his immortal heart deflate as he was faced with something incurable-fate.

**xi.**

"You knew," Mark observed as he watched Jaebum who was staring off into the sky. He had stood still ever since the boy had fallen into the sea. The skies were dark, and the sun was not shining brightly, it being hidden behind grey skies. This was a sign to many that a god was upset. 

For a second, Jaebum was silent, but nonetheless he nodded, finally addressing him, "I did." 

"Yet, you still let him mean something to you." 

"I did."  
  
"You always did have a soft heart." He knew that Mark didn't mean that harshly like many other gods would.  
  
Mark has seen all of them go through flings, having fling and fling, and it was rare for any god to stick to one human because if anyone recognized that humans were that- _mortal, fragile, weak_ ; it was a god. For a long time now, he had know Jaebum had been foolish, always managing to surprise him with just how foolish he truly can be, but not he recognized it to be at a whole new level. Many rose eyebrows at the fact that Jaebum had not cared of the sex of his partners, but in that sense, Mark didn't understand ho others couldn't agree with Jaebum's choices. He was bright, caring, and for him it was the love, the passion. 

"I do," he agreed yet again as he thought of the prophecy he received the 22nd of Elaphebolion.

Jaebum said no more, instead he breathed in sharply, before turning back around and heading to Olympus, as Mark wearily trailed behind him. 

JYP's face was stoic as he condemned the two for arriving late. On his way to his throne, he passed BamBam, who which Mark was sat next to, why had a sympathetic look in his eyes. Jackson was one down from Jaebum, and he gave Jaebum one long nod, followed by a curt nod. Other than that, the god was dismissed, and the matter being forgotten, leaving Jaebum left alone with his grief- he always did have a **_soft heart_**. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Elaphebolion if I am correct, is the equivalent of our September, so it is basically saying that Jaebum received the prophecy on September 22nd (Jinyoung's birthday, about Jinyoung's fate)


End file.
